Order Up
by annapotterkiku
Summary: Charles có một cái tính tai hại là cố làm nhiều việc cùng lúc, và bởi vậy mà anh đã lỡ miệng nói yêu người bán pizza trước khi dập máy. Nhưng rồi anh ta nói yêu lại. Và Charles đổ cái rầm.


**Original name:** Order Up

**Author: **ikeracity

**Translator:** annapotterkiku

**Language:** Vietnamese

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Charles có một cái tính tai hại là cố làm nhiều việc cùng lúc, và bởi vậy mà anh đã lỡ miệng nói yêu người bán pizza trước khi dập máy. Nhưng rồi anh ta nói yêu lại. Và Charles đổ cái rầm.

**Permission:** archiveofourown . o-r-g / comments/27391765

**Original link: ** archiveofourown . o-r-g / works/745690

**_T/N: _** Lúc đầu định dịch tên fic là "Sẵn sàng Lên dĩa" mà thấy bựa quá nên thôi… :v

* * *

Vấn đề ở đây là, Charles luôn nghe điện thoại khi bận rộn. Anh thích làm nhiều việc cùng một lúc, tay này hí hoáy viết vài dòng nhắc nhở và lên lịch trình cho bản thân trong khi tay kia sắp xếp giáo án và chấm điểm. Và đó là lý do mỗi khi anh kê điện thoại lên vai để nói chuyện, Charles không thể làm chủ được hơn nửa những thứ thoát khỏi miệng mình.

"Pepperoni," Anh nói, tay sửa bài tập giải phương trình của Hank. "Cả xúc xích nữa. Không ớt, có ô-liu, và đế dày nhé."

Người đàn ông phía bên kia đầu dây thông báo giá tiền, nhưng Charles chỉ nghe loáng thoáng. Anh bận chấm điểm tới nỗi muốn ra khỏi văn phòng một chút cũng không được, nói chi tới lo lắng vụ tiền bạc. Sửa thêm một phương trình nữa của Hank - thật tình, cậu nhóc trở nên cẩu thả hơn hẳn kể từ khi bắt đầu theo đuổi Raven - Charles lơ đãng nói, "Cám ơn. Tạm biệt. Yêu anh."

"Tôi cũng yêu anh."

Và rồi họ chợt ngừng lại. Charles có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở ở đầu dây bên kia, cái tiếng giật nảy mình y chang anh.

"Ờm…" Anh lúng búng. Mọi thứ dang dở kia như đều dừng phắt lại trong tay. Cả tá suy nghĩ vừa mới đang lướt qua đầu anh lúc nãy - sửa cái này, làm cái kia, hoàn thành cái nọ - giờ đã biến mất tiêu.

Sau một phút dài đằng đẵng, người đàn ông bên kia đầu dây chậm rãi bảo, "Đừng có mong anh sẽ được giảm giá bởi vì chúng ta vừa thổ lộ tình yêu vĩnh cửu của mình cho nhau nghe đấy nhé."

"Ơ…" Charles lớ ngớ đáp lại, mặt đỏ tới tận mang tai, "Tất nhiên là không rồi. Mặc dù như vậy thật là keo kiệt quá đó. Anh nỡ tính người yêu anh đúng giá sao?" Lại một nhịp thở gấp thoát ra từ ống nghe. Cái tính nói mà không suy nghĩ chết tiệt này! Charles cố sửa sai ngay lập tức. "Không phải— không phải tôi nói tôi là người yêu anh hay gì đâu. Xin lỗi, khi nãy tôi lỡ lời. Tôi không có ý nói là tôi yêu anh. Khoan đã, ý tôi là— không phải là vì anh không có đáng yêu hay gì hết! Tôi chắc là mẹ anh yêu anh lắm, và bạn bè anh chắc hẳn cũng rất quý anh. Và tôi cũng quý anh nữa, tôi không nói là không có, tất nhiên rồi, vì anh rất là lịch sự và— tôi nghĩ là tôi nên dừng lại. Thôi tạm biệt."

Charles dộng sầm cái ống nghe về chỗ cũ, cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì nãy giờ không có ai đang ở trong văn phòng để chứng kiến màu đỏ dữ dội đang lan khắp mặt anh. Khéo ghê ha, Charles. Thiệt tình luôn đó. Đây chính là lý do vì sao vào một ngày đẹp trời nào đó, làm nhiều việc cùng lúc sẽ hủy hoại anh.

Chậc, dù sao thì nó cũng chỉ là một câu chuyện đáng xấu hổ để anh kể cho Raven khi con bé kéo anh đi ăn tối thôi. Charles liền để vụ việc sang một bên và tiếp tục công việc.

Nửa tiếng sau, người giao pizza đến gõ cửa phòng anh. Charles vội vàng trả tiền rồi đem hộp pizza vào, dọn dẹp bớt một góc bàn làm việc rồi lấy khăn giấy. _Hai mươi phút để ăn_, anh tự nhủ. Rồi anh phải bắt đầu lo mấy tờ đơn cấp phép bị bỏ xó mấy hôm nay nữa.

Anh mở hộp bánh và giật mình khi thấy một lời nhắn nhỏ được ghi trong nắp hộp.

_'Này, cái này nghe có vẻ mùi mẫn (cheesy - cheese - phô-mai),' Nét chữ nguệch ngoạc như được viết vội 'nhưng anh thiệt là tuyệt hảo luôn đó (supreme slice - lát thượng hạng cỡ bự trong pizza =v=). Yêu anh, cái người được anh thổ lộ tâm tình cho. Tái bút: Giọng anh lúc xấu hổ nghe dễ thương lắm.'_

Mặt Charles lại nóng bừng lên. Tim anh dường như đập nhanh hơn bình thường một chút khi anh đọc lại lời nhắn lần nữa. Anh cực kì thích chơi chữ, và thích gấp bội khi được chú ý. Không phải là anh luôn muốn trở thành tâm điểm của mọi người, nhưng đôi khi được để ý tới cũng vui lắm chứ. Dù gì thì Charles cũng chưa bao giờ được quan tâm trong suốt tuổi thơ của mình cả.

Anh kiểm tra chiếc hộp kĩ càng nhưng không tìm được một chữ kí hay cái tên nào có thể giúp anh gặp lại người đàn ông bên kia đầu dây điện thoại. Khẽ thất vọng, anh quyết định giữ cái hộp lại để cho Raven xem rồi bắt đầu thưởng thức cái pizza của mình.

–

Một tuần sau, Charles lại gọi đến cửa hàng bán pizza đó, vẫn còn nhớ như in cái lần lỡ lời rồi lảm nhảm đáng xấu hổ kia. Lần này thì anh đang loay hoay viết một cái email cho trợ giảng của mình khi "Cám ơn. Tạm biệt. Yêu anh." trượt khỏi miệng, và anh suýt đánh rơi cái điện thoại đang kẹp ngay cổ.

Anh sững cả người. Thiệt luôn hả…? _ Lần nữa sao?_

Có ai đó huýt sáo ở đầu dây bên kia. Là một giọng khác hôm trước, trẻ trung và cao hơn, "Tui cũng yêu ông lắm, ông bạn!" Bên đó chợt ngừng lại vài giây. "Khoan đã. Giọng Anh? Ông là ổng phải hông? Ông chính là ổng rồi!" Giọng đó chợt vang lên từ xa như thể người nói đã rời khỏi ống nghe. "Ê, Erik, tui kiếm được Em Người Yêu của ông rồi nè! Ổng kêu ổng yêu tui luôn đó!"

Charles khá chắc là hai má anh giờ đã đỏ lựng lên rồi. "Ơ, thật sự xin lỗi, tôi không có ý—"

"Hông sao! Erik, lại đây nhanh lên!"

Erik? Thôi rồi. Charles thật sự không hề muốn một người nào nữa chứng kiến cái cảnh này. Anh đã đưa hết thông tin và tính tiền, nên anh liền dập máy trước khi người bên kia có thể nói gì thêm. Tay ôm mặt, anh cố kiềm chế sự nhục nhã một cách thảm hại. Những hai lần! Cho chừa cái tật cố làm bốn việc một lúc.

Cái hộp pizza lần này lại có thêm một lời nhắn nữa. Charles hít một hơi sâu trước khi đọc, tim như đánh trống trong lồng ngực.

_'Ê, ông bạn người Anh! Erik có việc trong bếp rồi. Thế nào thấy cái này ổng cũng sẽ giết tui. Sô é-ni-quầy, giọng ông nghe quyến rũ lắm. Gọi tui nhé?'_

Nét chữ lần này khác lần trước, không ngay hàng thẳng lối bằng. Cuối mấy dòng chữ còn có cả số điện thoại, mực hơi nhòe như thể người viết đã đậy mạnh nắm hộp xuống ngay sau khi viết. Charles đăm đăm nhìn nó, nửa thích thú, nửa hoài nghi. Cái người bên kia đầu dây khi nãy nghe như một cậu nhóc, và Charles không phải dạng thích trẻ vị thành niên.

Cơ mà, người đầu tiên kia… Erik. Giọng anh ta trầm và chín chắn, với một thoáng chất giọng từ đâu đó mà Charles không nghĩ ra được. Giọng như thế mới là quyến rũ chứ.

Anh liền phì cười cái suy nghĩ vẩn vơ. Anh điên thật rồi mới đi tơ tưởng đến giọng một gã bán pizza nào đó. Hắn ta có thể là một gã hơn bốn mươi với mái đầu hói lọi. Vì Chúa, Charles cần phải đi chơi nhiều hơn một chút mới được.

Tuy vậy, anh vẫn không thể không thầm ước rằng đó là lời nhắn và số điện thoại của Erik được ghi trên nắp hộp hôm nay.

–

Người trả lời cuộc gọi tiếp theo của anh là Erik.

Charles sựng lại một hồi lâu với chất giọng trầm ấy vẫn còn vang trong tâm trí, thoạt muốn quăng cái điện thoại đi vì ngượng. Nhưng anh trấn tĩnh mình lại. Có thể Erik sẽ không nhận ra anh. Chỗ đó là một tiệm pizza, vậy chắc hẳn phải có hàng chục cuộc gọi đặt bánh mỗi ngày. Một mình anh có là gì so với hàng nghìn vị khách khác cơ chứ?

"Frost's Pizzas đây, tôi có thể giúp gì được cho quý khách?" Erik lặp lại lời chào, giọng thoáng mất kiên nhẫn.

Charles giật mình. "A! Ơ… Chào. Tôi muốn gọi một cái pizza. Cỡ nhỏ, với pepperoni, xúc xích—"

"—không ớt, có ô-liu, và đế dày," Erik nhanh chóng kế lời. "Ok."

Charles há hốc miệng trước cái điện thoại. "Sao anh…"

"Charles. Là Charles, phải không?"

Chúa ơi, Erik biết tên anh. Sao mà anh ta biết được? Rồi Charles chợt nhớ là anh phải đưa tên họ mình cho mấy lần đặt hàng trước và cảm thấy cực kì ngu ngốc. Có tới ba bằng tiến sĩ mà vậy đó.

Nhưng khoan đã - vậy có nghĩa là Erik còn nhớ anh. Erik nhớ anh sao? "Anh còn nhớ tôi hả?"

"Anh là người duy nhất từng gọi có giọng Anh," Erik trả lời, vẻ thích thú. "Hơi khó để không nhận ra đấy."

À, tất nhiên rồi. Cái giá của việc là dân London sống ở New York. Charles hắng giọng rồi nói, "Tôi thật sự xin lỗi về lần trước kia."

"Lần trước hả? Ờ, vậy mà tôi cứ tưởng tôi là người duy nhất của anh chứ."

"Hả?"

"Lần trước, anh bảo anh yêu Sean. Tôi không dung túng cho việc ngoại tình đâu nhé. Kể cả ngoại tình về mặt tình cảm đi chăng nữa."

"Sean?" Charles hoang mang đáp. "Gì cơ?"

"Lần trước anh gọi," Erik chậm rãi nói, như thể anh đang giải thích cho một đứa trẻ, "anh đã nói chuyện với Sean. Thằng nhóc với cái giọng đang vỡ ấy?"

"A! Đúng rồi." Đến giờ Charles mới nhận ra là mình đang bị ghẹo. "À! Gian dối về mặt tình cảm!"

"Ừ. Tôi không thích thể loại đó lắm đâu."

Charles thật sự bật cười. "Ừ. Xin lỗi về chuyện đó."

"Miễn sao nó không xảy ra lần nữa là được," Erik dễ dãi nói. "Tổng cộng của anh là $12.60. Khoảng nửa tiếng nữa là có."

"Được rồi. Cám ơn anh."

Cả hai đều chợt ngừng lại. Sau vài giây, Erik chợt hỏi, "Gì chứ? Không tạm biệt à?"

Charles đỏ mặt. Chúa ơi, cả đời anh chưa bao giờ đỏ mặt nhiều đến vậy như trong suốt ba tuần qua. "Cám ơn. Tạm biệt."

Erik vẫn còn chờ đợi. Thêm một lúc im lặng để Charles nhận ra rằng Erik đang chờ anh nói cái câu đó. Anh húng hắng ho, "Yêu anh."

"Vậy mới phải chứ. Vậy là tôi đã giành lại được tình yêu của anh từ Sean rồi nhé."

"Hah," Charles yếu ớt đáp, không chắc là chuyện gì đang xảy ra, trong khi tim của anh lại đập thình thịch. Anh đã không tán tỉnh ai như thế từ lâu lắm rồi. Giờ đây khi anh không thể đọc suy nghĩ đối phương, mọi chuyện trở nên hoàn toàn khác. Nó khó hơn, nhưng cũng hấp dẫn vô cùng tận.

"Vậy chào nhé," Erik bảo.

"Khoan đã! Không— không đáp lại à?"

Erik bật cười. Giọng cười ấy như đem một hơi ấm tràn dọc sống lưng Charles. "Anh phải cố gắng hơn thế mới được cơ," Anh ta nói rồi cúp máy.

Lần này thì hộp pizza không có lời nhắn nào, nhưng Charles cũng không quan tâm lắm. "Anh phải cố gắng hơn thế mới được", Erik đã nói vậy. Như thế có nghĩa là sẽ còn lần kế tiếp. Niềm hy vọng đó làm Charles không khỏi phấn khởi mỉm cười.

–

Charles đợi đến đúng giờ đó vào thứ Tư tiếp theo để gọi. Anh không sao tập trung viết giáo án được khi mà mắt cứ vô thức liếc nhìn đồng hồ vài giây một lần, chờ đợi kim phút đi từ số 3, rồi 4, và rồi… chính nó! Vào đúng 12:25, anh chụp lấy cái điện thoại mà ấn vội ấn vàng số điện thoại của tiệm pizza, quýnh quáng đến nỗi nhấn nhầm số và phải cúp máy gọi lại. Khi chuông bắt đầu reo, anh ngả dựa vào chiếc ghế văn phòng quá khổ, kéo kéo sợi dây điện thoại đầy lo lắng.

"Frost's Pizzas đây."

Không phải Erik. Bao tử của Charles rớt thụp xuống đầy thất vọng, cho dù anh biết rõ là cơ hội để Erik bắt máy không lớn lao gì. Chắc hẳn chỗ đó phải có đến nửa tá nhân viên, và bất kì ai cũng có thể canh điện thoại. Hơn nữa, Charles cũng không rõ phải làm gì nếu Erik có xuất hiện ở đầu dây bên kia. Tốt nhất là cứ gọi pizza rồi cúp máy như bình thường vậy.

"Chào, tôi muốn gọi một pizza cỡ nhỏ, giao đến—"

"Erik!" Cậu nhân viên gào tướng lên. "Em Người Yêu nè!"

Tim Charles hẫng một vài nhịp. Tay anh ghì chặt ống nghe đến nỗi Charles tưởng rằng lớp nhựa đó sắp nứt tới nơi. Anh nghe thấy tiếng Erik xa xa vọng lại, "Đưa đây, Alex." Một lúc sau, giọng anh ta vang lên, "Xin chào?"

"Chào! Ừm, chào anh. Là tôi đây. Charles."

"Ừ, nghe tên 'Em Người Yêu' là biết rồi."

Charles tằng hắng om sòm. "Họ gọi tôi vậy hả? Tôi có thể xin đổi cái tên khác đàng hoàng hơn không?"

"Tùy. Anh muốn được gọi là gì?"

"Tôi không biết. Miễn sao nó không nghe như thể tôi là một đứa tuổi teen si tình là được."

"Vậy anh có phải không?"

"Phải gì?"

"Một đứa tuổi teen."

Charles chớp mắt. "Không. Bộ tôi nghe giống thiếu niên lắm hả?"

"Không. Chỉ là để cho chắc thôi. Pizza như mọi hôm hả?"

Erik biết loại pizza anh luôn gọi. Charles không thể không mỉm cười trước suy nghĩ đó. "Ừ."

"Được rồi, tổng cộng của anh là $12.60. Nửa tiếng nữa là có."

"Tuyệt quá."

Một khoảng lặng khó chịu len giữa hai đường dây. Không muốn cuộc trò chuyện phải ngừng, Charles cố suy nghĩ thêm gì đó để nói. Mắt anh lướt qua mấy hộp pizza rỗng được chồng ngay ngắn ở một góc phòng kế bên cái sô-pha. "A. Lần trước Sean có viết cho tôi một lời nhắn, bảo—"

"— bảo anh gọi cho nó?" Erik tiếp lời. "Ừ, nó có nói với tôi. Đừng lo về chuyện đó. Thằng nhóc đang trải qua cái giai đoạn hoang tưởng rằng người đàn ông nào nói chuyện với nó đều là gay và độc thân…"

Erik buông xuôi câu nói, giọng thoáng chút hy vọng. Charles bật dậy khỏi ghế, cố xóa tan cái nỗi sợ là anh sẽ lỡ nói gì sai. Mấy cái điện thoại chết tiệt, anh bỗng tức giận rủa thầm. Nếu là gặp mặt và trò chuyện trực tiếp thì chắc hẳn anh sẽ làm tốt hơn rất nhiều. "Đúng là tôi có như thế." Anh nói, thầm mong giọng mình không nghẹn lại như cảm giác.

"…Ồ." Niềm hy vọng trong chất giọng Erik hiện rõ mồn một. "Là cái nào cơ?"

"Cả hai."

"Ồ. Được rồi."

"Ừ." Charles vật lộn với ý định hỏi Erik điều tương tự. Anh muốn để Erik tự nói ra và làm rõ ràng rằng anh ta cũng có hứng thú, rằng chuyện này có thể tiến xa hơn một cuộc gọi mỗi tuần và vài câu tán tỉnh.

Nhưng Erik chỉ trả lời, "Gọi lại vào tuần sau nhé?"

Charles nuốt trọn thất vọng vào trong. "Ừ. Cùng giờ luôn."

"Tốt. Tôi mong tới hôm đó lắm."

"Tôi cũng vậy."

Erik cúp máy trước, để lại Charles nhìn thẫn thờ chiếc điện thoại trong tay. Rồi anh thở dài và để điện thoại về chỗ cũ. Tốt hơn hết là anh không nên nuôi hy vọng. Erik có thể là một gã kinh khủng. Anh ta có thể không phải dạng người Charles thích. Hoặc là một tên kì thị người đột biến không chừng. Anh không cho phép mình được lún sâu quá. Mỗi tuần một ít là đủ rồi.

Mỗi tuần. Charles liếc nhìn tờ lịch và rên lên. Tại sao thứ Tư nào cũng phải cách thứ Tư kế tiếp đến bảy ngày vậy?

–

Người bắt máy lần này là một cô gái. "Xin chào, Frost's Pizzas đây," Cô ấy nói, giọng cụt lủn. "Tên tôi là Angel. Tôi có thể giúp gì được cho quý khách?"

"Angel. Xin chào." Anh chần chừ, rồi quyết định đã phóng lao thì phải theo lao. "Có Erik ở đó không?"

"Không, anh ta ở trong văn phòng rồi. Anh có muốn để lại tin nhắn không?"

"Không. Thật ra thì, có. Tôi là Charles. Charles Xavier?"

"Ồ!" Giọng cô gái ấm hẳn lên khi nhận ra anh. "Em Người— Giáo sư X!"

"Hả?"

"Erik bảo tụi này nghĩ một cái biệt danh mới cho anh. Vì anh là một giáo sư, nên tụi này nghĩ tên 'Giáo sư X' rất là hợp."

Phải rồi. Họ hẳn đã lần ra nghề nghiệp của anh bằng cái địa chỉ khi anh đặt hàng. Chắc tới giờ họ còn có nhiều thông tin về anh hơn cả mẹ anh nữa; Sharon Xavier đã chẳng màng gì tới đứa con trai độc nhất kể từ khi anh ta quyết định trở thành giáo sư đại học thay vì làm CEO cho Xavier Corp rồi.

"Giáo sư X," Anh chậm rãi nói. Anh không rõ là nó có thật sự hợp hay không. "Ít nhất thì nó vẫn tốt hơn Em Người Yêu."

"Ờ, vậy, anh có già không?" Angel hỏi.

Charles nhíu mày. "Xin lỗi?"

"Giọng anh không có vẻ là già, nhưng anh là một giáo sư lận. Hiện giờ thì tôi đang hình dung anh giống ông ngoại tôi khi mặc đồ vải tuýt."

"Ờ thì—" Charles vân vê cái áo khoác. Anh thích cái này nhất, cho dù không biết bao nhiêu lần Raven dọa đốt nó đi. "Tôi đang mặc đồ vải tuýt, nhưng tôi không già đến mức có thể làm ông ngoại ai đó đâu. Tôi hai mươi tám tuổi."

Angel huýt sáo. "Chà chà. Thiên tài à? Erik sẽ vui lắm đây. Ý tôi là vui về việc anh không già hơn việc anh là thiên tài. Cho dù phần thiên tài cũng tốt." Charles không thể không ngồi thẳng lên một chút trước những lời ấy. "Erik… ờ… anh ta có…?" Làm sao để hỏi việc này một cách tế nhị đây?

"Ba mươi, đẹp trai bá cháy, và độc thân," Angel nói liền một mạch. "Anh ta đang làm bán thời gian ở đây vì đang thất nghiệp. Không có tình cũ lằng nhằng nào hết theo tôi biết. Không bị dị ứng cái gì, biết tự chăm sóc bản thân, và thiệt ra anh ta chơi cũng được lắm một khi anh quen được với nụ cười của ảnh."

"Hả? Nụ cười của ảnh làm sao?"

"Thử tưởng tượng hình mấy con cá mập trắng trên tạp chí Shark Week rồi đội cho nó bộ tóc giả là ra. Tin tôi đi, mất một thời gian khá dài mới quen được đó." Không để Charles nói lời nào, cô lại tiếp tục, giọng cực kì nghiêm túc. "Tôi có thể tìm hiểu về tình hình tài chính của anh ta. Hồ sơ hình sự thì sẽ mất thời gian hơn chút. Cho dù tụi này khá chắc là anh chính là tuýp của ảnh—"

Mắt Charles sáng bừng lên. "Khoan, khoan đã, sao mấy người biết được vụ đó?"

"Ảnh nói về anh. Nói nhiều là đằng khác. Ờ thì, nhiều theo tiêu chuẩn của Erik. Cả ngày ảnh nói được có ba câu là cùng, vậy mà anh chiếm mất hai câu rồi."

Erik nói về anh. Erik ba mươi tuổi, đẹp trai bá cháy, và độc thân. Charles có thể cảm thấy một luồng kích thích chạy dọc từ đầu đến chân mình.

"Tóm lại là, tụi này trông chờ vào anh lắm nhé," Angel nói. "Erik chắc chắn là cái tên khó gần nhất mà tụi này biết. Anh ta không phải là người xấu, nhưng cũng chẳng thèm đi chơi nhiều. Nếu có ai đó có thể khiến ảnh ngừng hầm hầm khó chịu với tụi này thì tốt quá."

"À… ok?"

"Tôi sẽ nói với ảnh là anh gọi. Còn gì nữa không? Anh có định đặt pizza không?"

"Có chứ." Charles đặt một cái như bình thường. Xong xuôi, anh ngập ngừng một lúc trước khi hỏi thêm, "Tôi không muốn quấy rầy hay gì đâu, nhưng nếu không phiền thì cô có thể cho tôi biết lịch làm việc của Erik được không?"

"Thứ Hai, Tư, Bảy từ mười một giờ trưa đến bốn giờ chiều." Angel trả lời ngay lập tức. Charles có cảm giác như cô nàng đã chờ anh hỏi câu này nãy giờ rồi. "Anh ta thường hay trực điện thoại. Anh sẽ gặp được ảnh thôi."

"Được rồi. Cám ơn cô."

"Không có gì, Giáo sư." Anh có thể nghe thấy nụ cười của cô gái. "Pizza sẽ đến trước một giờ."

–

Charles đã cố chờ đến thứ Tư mới gọi, nhưng dường như anh không còn chút kiên nhẫn nào nữa rồi. Vậy là, vào trưa thứ Hai, anh bấm số điện thoại của Frost's Pizza, miệng gặm đầu cây bút bi khi tiếng chuông vang lên từng hồi réo rắt.

"Xin chào, Frost's Pizzas đây."

Anh thở hắt ra đầy bất ngờ. "Erik. Chào. Là Charles đây."

"Charles! Tôi không nhận ra— Anh luôn gọi vào thứ Tư mà."

Charles toe toét cười. Anh ước gì Erik có thể thấy mình lúc này; Charles đã được nhiều nguồn tin đáng trông cậy xác nhận rằng anh có một nụ cười quyến rũ chết người. "Lâu lâu thay đổi tí cũng vui mà. Mong là anh không phiền."

"Không, không có gì đâu."

"Tôi không làm anh phân tâm khỏi công việc đấy chứ?"

"Dạo này vắng khách. Mà nếu anh có gọi món gì, thì đó cũng tính là công việc mà."

"À. Phải rồi. Vậy thì cho tôi một cái pizza pepperoni. Tôi có nghe… Chà, hôm trước tôi có nói chuyện với Angel."

"Cô ấy có nói." Erik dừng một chút. "Cô bé đó đôi lúc có hơi… nhiệt tình quá. Cho nên dù cô ấy có nói cái gì thì tốt hơn hết vẫn không nên tin quá nhiều. Toppings gì?"

"Ồ. Được rồi." Tim Charles chùng xuống một chút. Có phải Erik đang ngấm ngầm bảo anh rằng anh ta không hề có hứng thú không? "Tôi lấy xúc xích, không ớt, có ô-liu."

"Tôi tưởng anh đang định thay đổi?" Giọng Erik đầy vẻ chọc ghẹo.

"Rồi rồi," Charles khịt mũi. "Cho tôi hành tây và phô-mai thêm. Cả bánh mì que nữa."

"Ok. Vậy tổng cộng của anh là $18.28. Sẽ có sau nửa tiếng nữa. Anh biết rồi đó."

"Tôi biết." Charles chợt nhận ra rằng mấy tuần nay anh mua pizza còn nhiều hơn từ đầu năm đến giờ cộng lại. Nếu anh không chia bớt phần lớn pizza cho Hank và các trợ giảng khác thì có lẽ anh đã phải lo sốt vó về thể trạng của mình rồi.

Sau một hồi im lặng, Erik bỗng khơi chuyện, "Vậy anh là giáo sư."

Chuyện trò linh tinh à? Charles hít một hơi thật sâu. Anh làm được mà. "Đúng rồi. Tôi đang dạy ở trường Columbia, khoa Di truyền học."

"Di truyền học." Tiếng Erik đột nhiên trở nên cảnh giác. "Anh quan tâm tới nó à? Sự tiến hóa ấy?"

"Cùng một số cái khác nữa," Charles đáp. Anh thầm mong là mình tưởng tượng ra sự cẩn trọng trong giọng nói của Erik. Sau vài tuần mơ mộng về Erik thế này (Vâng, Charles thừa nhận rằng chất giọng trầm ấm đó đã không dưới một lần xuất hiện trong những giấc mơ của anh), thì thật là buồn thay nếu anh ta là một người kì thị người đột biến. Charles không có can đảm để hỏi cho ra lẽ.

Erik, ngược lại, dường như không hề có chút tiếc nuối. "Nghe này," anh ta bảo, giọng nhẹ nhàng nhưng như có một lớp thép lạnh bên dưới, "nếu anh có vấn đề gì với người đột biến, thì chúng ta nên ngừng nói chuyện. Tôi là một metallokinetic, tức là tôi—"

"Anh có thể điều khiển kim loại," Charles mừng rỡ thở phào. "Ôi, xuất sắc."

"Vậy là anh không kì thị?" Erik hỏi, giọng có chút nhẹ nhõm.

"Không hề, bạn của tôi!" Charles khúc khích cười. "Tôi cũng là người đột biến. Thần giao cách cảm."

"Thật à? Tuyệt… tuyệt quá." Và Erik thật sự nghe có vẻ kinh ngạc. "Tôi cứ sợ… Tôi định nói với anh là nếu anh không thích người đột biến thì tôi sẽ phải ngừng nói chuyện ngay lập tức. Nhưng anh cũng là người đột biến. Tốt quá rồi."

"Tốt quá." Charles lặp lại, phấn khích lan khắp người dù cho anh có cố ngồi yên. Đầu óc anh đang quay cuồng. Rồi giờ thì sao? Liệu có sớm quá để gặp mặt không?

Trước khi anh có thể quyết định thì Erik đã nói tiếp, "Pizza của anh sẽ đến nhanh thôi. Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau."

Charles chớp mắt trước lời chia tay đột ngột. "Ồ. Được thôi."

Anh dập máy, vẫn còn bối rối. Anh cứ tưởng mọi việc đang diễn ra êm xuôi chứ. Có vẻ như khả năng đọc suy nghĩ người khác khi không sử dụng năng lực của anh tệ hơn anh nghĩ nhiều.

Nhưng khi pizza của anh được giao đến, Charles hiểu ra: trên nắp hộp có ghi tên và số điện thoại của Erik. Lời nhắn _'Gọi tôi sau sáu giờ nhé?'_ được viết tháu bên dưới.

Tim Charles nhảy lên rộn rã khi anh quýnh quáng chụp lấy di động của mình và lưu số Erik vào. Anh đăm đăm nhìn nó một hồi lâu, không dám tin nổi. Anh muốn gọi ngay bây giờ cơ. Nhưng rồi khi anh quay sang nhìn đồng hồ - còn tận sáu tiếng nữa. Chết tiệt thật.

Cả chiều đó Charles chẳng làm được việc gì ra hồn. Bụng dạ anh cứ xoắn lại vì hồi hộp. Mấy tháng rồi Charles mới có một cuộc hẹn hò đúng nghĩa như thế này. Trước giờ anh chỉ lê la từ quán bar này tới quán bar nọ, và cho dù nó cũng khá vui, nhưng anh vẫn hy vọng tìm được ai đó nghiêm túc. Em gái Charles hiện còn đang hẹn hò lâu hơn bất cứ cuộc tình nào của anh trước giờ. Anh không chối là anh không khỏi ghen tị khi thấy Raven và Hank yêu nhau đến vậy. Anh cũng muốn được như thế. Anh luôn muốn vậy, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên anh chịu thừa nhận với chính mình.

Nếu Erik mời anh đi chơi… Chúa ơi. Anh biết phải làm cái quái gì trong một cuộc hẹn đây? Anh phải mặc cái quái gì bây giờ? Tất nhiên là không phải vải tuýt rồi - vì cho dù anh có thich nó thế nào đi chăng nữa, anh phải đồng ý với Raven rằng nó làm anh trông già hơn rất nhiều. Anh thầm lướt qua đám quần áo trong tủ. Quần jeans? Áo thun? Hay một cái áo sơ-mi đơn giản? Niềm an ủi duy nhất của Charles chính là việc họ sẽ phải gặp mặt đối mặt, và như vậy, với khả năng đọc suy nghĩ của mình, anh có thể trở nên dạn dĩ hơn nhiều.

Anh lo lắng tới mức vẫn chưa sẵn sàng khi đồng hồ điểm sáu giờ. Anh còn chưa nghĩ ra được mình nên nói gì nữa. Sau năm phút cố gắng suy nghĩ trong đau khổ, anh quyết định cứ tự biên tự diễn cho xong. Anh nín thở khi nhấn số và nghe tiếng chuông chờ điện thoại.

Không đầy hai giây sau, Erik đã bắt máy. "A-lô?"

"Erik! Là Charles đây."

"Charles. Mừng quá. Tôi cứ tưởng là anh sẽ không gọi."

Charles bật cười. "Sao tôi có thể không gọi được cơ chứ?"

"À, ừ… Tôi muốn hỏi xem anh có rảnh để đi ăn trưa vào thứ Tư tới không. Anh có thể đến cửa tiệm và gọi pizza trực tiếp luôn."

Vậy không hẳn là một cuộc hẹn. Charles khẽ thở dài.

Rồi Erik tiếp tục, "Anh có thể đến lúc một giờ, lúc đó tôi được nghỉ trưa. Chúng ta có thể… ăn pizza với nhau."

Vậy rốt cuộc là một cuộc hẹn rồi. Tim Charles đánh trống liên hồi trong lồng ngực. "Ok. Nghe có vẻ tuyệt đấy. Một giờ nhé?"

"Ừ. Hẹn anh ở đây."

"Ừ."

Charles cúp máy và đặt điện thoại xuống. Rồi anh chụp ngay lên lại để nhắn tin cho Raven. Anh sẽ phải cần kha khá hỗ trợ về phần phục trang đây.

–

Charles thực ra chưa bao giờ đến Frost's Pizzas lần nào cả. Cửa tiệm rộng rãi và sáng sủa hơn Charles nghĩ. Tiếng chuông treo trên cửa rung lên khi anh bước vào, và anh được đón chào bởi mùi bánh pizza mới nướng và bánh mì tỏi hấp dẫn. Dạ dày anh, cho dù có đang thắt lại vì hồi hộp, cũng phải kêu lên một tiếng rõ to.

Cô gái đứng sau quầy chán chường nhìn khi anh đi tới. "Quý khách gọi gì ạ?"

Charles liếc nhanh khắp tiệm. Có một cậu nhân viên đang đứng quét dọn trong góc, nhưng cậu ta nhìn như mới mười hai tuổi vậy. Anh còn thấy ba người nữa trong bếp, nhưng họ đều quay lưng về phía anh. Ai là Erik đây?

"Xin chào," Anh nói, cố nở nụ cười tươi nhất có thể. "Tên tôi là Charles Xavier. Tôi đến đây để—"

Mắt cô gái mở to, bất ngờ lướt qua tâm trí cô và nhanh chóng hiện rõ trên mặt. Cô quay đầu vào bếp và hét toáng lên, "Erik! Charles tới rồi này. Và anh ta đẹp trai lai láng luôn!"

Charles bật cười. "Cám ơn." Ánh mắt anh tia sang người đàn ông đang bước ra từ căn bếp và - lạy Chúa, Angel quả không nói ngoa chút nào. Erik tuyệt đẹp, những đường nét trên cơ thể anh rắn chắc và khuôn mặt sắc sảo tựa như tạc tượng. Anh ta cao hơn Charles, nhưng ừ thì, đa số đàn ông đều cao hơn anh cả.

Charles không rời mắt được khỏi cơ tay rắn rỏi của Erik khi anh ta chùi tay lên tạp dề và đi tới quầy tính tiền.

"Charles?" Erik hỏi, mắt nhìn anh từ trên xuống dưới. Giọng nói ngoài đời của anh ta nghe hay hơn trên điện thoại gấp vạn lần.

"Ừ. Chào anh." Anh đưa tay ra. "Rất vui được gặp mặt, Erik."

Erik vững chãi bắt tay anh. Những ngón tay của anh ta ấm đến kì lạ. "Tôi đã nhờ Sean làm một cái pizza cho anh rồi. Có một cái bàn trống ở phía sau." Erik chần chừ. "Nếu như anh vẫn muốn tiếp tục."

Sự lo lắng trong giọng điệu của Erik làm Charles phải mỉm cười. Anh lướt qua tâm trí Erik và trả lời, _Tất nhiên rồi, bạn tôi._

Erik sững lại, và trong một giây, Charles sợ rằng anh đã làm Erik bực mình. Một số người rất ghét khả năng đọc ý nghĩ của anh, ghét sự xâm nhập của nó, và Charles không thể nào giải thích được nó bình thường và tự nhiên thế nào đối với anh, như khi anh sử dụng các giác quan của mình. Bị ghét vì nó giống như bị ghét vì biết hít thở vậy.

Nhưng rồi một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng nở trên môi Erik, ấm áp và thân thiện. Giống trong Shark Week thật, Charles nghĩ khi anh thầm đếm những chiếc răng trắng ngà của Erik. Nhưng nhìn chung thì không hề tệ. Thực ra, nó không hề tệ chút nào.

"Đi nào," Erik bảo, giọng đầy phấn khởi. Anh nắm lấy tay Charles. "Chúng ta có thể ngồi ăn, và rồi tôi sẽ cho anh thấy tôi làm được gì."

Charles mỉm cười nhiều đến nỗi hai má anh phát đau. "Rất sẵn lòng."**Original name:** Order Up

**Author: **ikeracity

**Translator:** annapotterkiku

**Language:** Vietnamese

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Charles có một cái tính tai hại là cố làm nhiều việc cùng lúc, và bởi vậy mà anh đã lỡ miệng nói yêu người bán pizza trước khi dập máy. Nhưng rồi anh ta nói yêu lại. Và Charles đổ cái rầm.

**Permission:** /comments/27391765

**Original link: ** /works/745690

**_T/N: _** Lúc đầu định dịch tên fic là "Sẵn sàng Lên dĩa" mà thấy bựa quá nên thôi… :v

* * *

Vấn đề ở đây là, Charles luôn nghe điện thoại khi bận rộn. Anh thích làm nhiều việc cùng một lúc, tay này hí hoáy viết vài dòng nhắc nhở và lên lịch trình cho bản thân trong khi tay kia sắp xếp giáo án và chấm điểm. Và đó là lý do mỗi khi anh kê điện thoại lên vai để nói chuyện, Charles không thể làm chủ được hơn nửa những thứ thoát khỏi miệng mình.

"Pepperoni," Anh nói, tay sửa bài tập giải phương trình của Hank. "Cả xúc xích nữa. Không ớt, có ô-liu, và đế dày nhé."

Người đàn ông phía bên kia đầu dây thông báo giá tiền, nhưng Charles chỉ nghe loáng thoáng. Anh bận chấm điểm tới nỗi muốn ra khỏi văn phòng một chút cũng không được, nói chi tới lo lắng vụ tiền bạc. Sửa thêm một phương trình nữa của Hank - thật tình, cậu nhóc trở nên cẩu thả hơn hẳn kể từ khi bắt đầu theo đuổi Raven - Charles lơ đãng nói, "Cám ơn. Tạm biệt. Yêu anh."

"Tôi cũng yêu anh."

Và rồi họ chợt ngừng lại. Charles có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở ở đầu dây bên kia, cái tiếng giật nảy mình y chang anh.

"Ờm…" Anh lúng búng. Mọi thứ dang dở kia như đều dừng phắt lại trong tay. Cả tá suy nghĩ vừa mới đang lướt qua đầu anh lúc nãy - sửa cái này, làm cái kia, hoàn thành cái nọ - giờ đã biến mất tiêu.

Sau một phút dài đằng đẵng, người đàn ông bên kia đầu dây chậm rãi bảo, "Đừng có mong anh sẽ được giảm giá bởi vì chúng ta vừa thổ lộ tình yêu vĩnh cửu của mình cho nhau nghe đấy nhé."

"Ơ…" Charles lớ ngớ đáp lại, mặt đỏ tới tận mang tai, "Tất nhiên là không rồi. Mặc dù như vậy thật là keo kiệt quá đó. Anh nỡ tính người yêu anh đúng giá sao?" Lại một nhịp thở gấp thoát ra từ ống nghe. Cái tính nói mà không suy nghĩ chết tiệt này! Charles cố sửa sai ngay lập tức. "Không phải— không phải tôi nói tôi là người yêu anh hay gì đâu. Xin lỗi, khi nãy tôi lỡ lời. Tôi không có ý nói là tôi yêu anh. Khoan đã, ý tôi là— không phải là vì anh không có đáng yêu hay gì hết! Tôi chắc là mẹ anh yêu anh lắm, và bạn bè anh chắc hẳn cũng rất quý anh. Và tôi cũng quý anh nữa, tôi không nói là không có, tất nhiên rồi, vì anh rất là lịch sự và— tôi nghĩ là tôi nên dừng lại. Thôi tạm biệt."

Charles dộng sầm cái ống nghe về chỗ cũ, cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì nãy giờ không có ai đang ở trong văn phòng để chứng kiến màu đỏ dữ dội đang lan khắp mặt anh. Khéo ghê ha, Charles. Thiệt tình luôn đó. Đây chính là lý do vì sao vào một ngày đẹp trời nào đó, làm nhiều việc cùng lúc sẽ hủy hoại anh.

Chậc, dù sao thì nó cũng chỉ là một câu chuyện đáng xấu hổ để anh kể cho Raven khi con bé kéo anh đi ăn tối thôi. Charles liền để vụ việc sang một bên và tiếp tục công việc.

Nửa tiếng sau, người giao pizza đến gõ cửa phòng anh. Charles vội vàng trả tiền rồi đem hộp pizza vào, dọn dẹp bớt một góc bàn làm việc rồi lấy khăn giấy. Hai mươi phút để ăn, anh tự nhủ. Rồi anh phải bắt đầu lo mấy tờ đơn cấp phép bị bỏ xó mấy hôm nay nữa.

Anh mở hộp bánh và giật mình khi thấy một lời nhắn nhỏ được ghi trong nắp hộp.

_'Này, cái này nghe có vẻ mùi mẫn (cheesy - cheese - phô-mai),' Nét chữ nguệch ngoạc như được viết vội 'nhưng anh thiệt là tuyệt hảo luôn đó (supreme slice - lát thượng hạng cỡ bự trong pizza =v=). Yêu anh, cái người được anh thổ lộ tâm tình cho. Tái bút: Giọng anh lúc xấu hổ nghe dễ thương lắm.'_

Mặt Charles lại nóng bừng lên. Tim anh dường như đập nhanh hơn bình thường một chút khi anh đọc lại lời nhắn lần nữa. Anh cực kì thích chơi chữ, và thích gấp bội khi được chú ý. Không phải là anh luôn muốn trở thành tâm điểm của mọi người, nhưng đôi khi được để ý tới cũng vui lắm chứ. Dù gì thì Charles cũng chưa bao giờ được quan tâm trong suốt tuổi thơ của mình cả.

Anh kiểm tra chiếc hộp kĩ càng nhưng không tìm được một chữ kí hay cái tên nào có thể giúp anh gặp lại người đàn ông bên kia đầu dây điện thoại. Khẽ thất vọng, anh quyết định giữ cái hộp lại để cho Raven xem rồi bắt đầu thưởng thức cái pizza của mình.

–

Một tuần sau, Charles lại gọi đến cửa hàng bán pizza đó, vẫn còn nhớ như in cái lần lỡ lời rồi lảm nhảm đáng xấu hổ kia. Lần này thì anh đang loay hoay viết một cái email cho trợ giảng của mình khi "Cám ơn. Tạm biệt. Yêu anh." trượt khỏi miệng, và anh suýt đánh rơi cái điện thoại đang kẹp ngay cổ.

Anh sững cả người. Thiệt luôn hả…? _ Lần nữa sao?_

Có ai đó huýt sáo ở đầu dây bên kia. Là một giọng khác hôm trước, trẻ trung và cao hơn, "Tui cũng yêu ông lắm, ông bạn!" Bên đó chợt ngừng lại vài giây. "Khoan đã. Giọng Anh? Ông là ổng phải hông? Ông chính là ổng rồi!" Giọng đó chợt vang lên từ xa như thể người nói đã rời khỏi ống nghe. "Ê, Erik, tui kiếm được Em Người Yêu của ông rồi nè! Ổng kêu ổng yêu tui luôn đó!"

Charles khá chắc là hai má anh giờ đã đỏ lựng lên rồi. "Ơ, thật sự xin lỗi, tôi không có ý—"

"Hông sao! Erik, lại đây nhanh lên!"

Erik? Thôi rồi. Charles thật sự không hề muốn một người nào nữa chứng kiến cái cảnh này. Anh đã đưa hết thông tin và tính tiền, nên anh liền dập máy trước khi người bên kia có thể nói gì thêm. Tay ôm mặt, anh cố kiềm chế sự nhục nhã một cách thảm hại. Những hai lần! Cho chừa cái tật cố làm bốn việc một lúc.

Cái hộp pizza lần này lại có thêm một lời nhắn nữa. Charles hít một hơi sâu trước khi đọc, tim như đánh trống trong lồng ngực.

_'Ê, ông bạn người Anh! Erik có việc trong bếp rồi. Thế nào thấy cái này ổng cũng sẽ giết tui. Sô é-ni-quầy, giọng ông nghe quyến rũ lắm. Gọi tui nhé?'_

Nét chữ lần này khác lần trước, không ngay hàng thẳng lối bằng. Cuối mấy dòng chữ còn có cả số điện thoại, mực hơi nhòe như thể người viết đã đậy mạnh nắm hộp xuống ngay sau khi viết. Charles đăm đăm nhìn nó, nửa thích thú, nửa hoài nghi. Cái người bên kia đầu dây khi nãy nghe như một cậu nhóc, và Charles không phải dạng thích trẻ vị thành niên.

Cơ mà, người đầu tiên kia… Erik. Giọng anh ta trầm và chín chắn, với một thoáng chất giọng từ đâu đó mà Charles không nghĩ ra được. Giọng như thế mới là quyến rũ chứ.

Anh liền phì cười cái suy nghĩ vẩn vơ. Anh điên thật rồi mới đi tơ tưởng đến giọng một gã bán pizza nào đó. Hắn ta có thể là một gã hơn bốn mươi với mái đầu hói lọi. Vì Chúa, Charles cần phải đi chơi nhiều hơn một chút mới được.

Tuy vậy, anh vẫn không thể không thầm ước rằng đó là lời nhắn và số điện thoại của Erik được ghi trên nắp hộp hôm nay.

–

Người trả lời cuộc gọi tiếp theo của anh là Erik.

Charles sựng lại một hồi lâu với chất giọng trầm ấy vẫn còn vang trong tâm trí, thoạt muốn quăng cái điện thoại đi vì ngượng. Nhưng anh trấn tĩnh mình lại. Có thể Erik sẽ không nhận ra anh. Chỗ đó là một tiệm pizza, vậy chắc hẳn phải có hàng chục cuộc gọi đặt bánh mỗi ngày. Một mình anh có là gì so với hàng nghìn vị khách khác cơ chứ?

"Frost's Pizzas đây, tôi có thể giúp gì được cho quý khách?" Erik lặp lại lời chào, giọng thoáng mất kiên nhẫn.

Charles giật mình. "A! Ơ… Chào. Tôi muốn gọi một cái pizza. Cỡ nhỏ, với pepperoni, xúc xích—"

"—không ớt, có ô-liu, và đế dày," Erik nhanh chóng kế lời. "Ok."

Charles há hốc miệng trước cái điện thoại. "Sao anh…"

"Charles. Là Charles, phải không?"

Chúa ơi, Erik biết tên anh. Sao mà anh ta biết được? Rồi Charles chợt nhớ là anh phải đưa tên họ mình cho mấy lần đặt hàng trước và cảm thấy cực kì ngu ngốc. Có tới ba bằng tiến sĩ mà vậy đó.

Nhưng khoan đã - vậy có nghĩa là Erik còn nhớ anh. Erik nhớ anh sao? "Anh còn nhớ tôi hả?"

"Anh là người duy nhất từng gọi có giọng Anh," Erik trả lời, vẻ thích thú. "Hơi khó để không nhận ra đấy."

À, tất nhiên rồi. Cái giá của việc là dân London sống ở New York. Charles hắng giọng rồi nói, "Tôi thật sự xin lỗi về lần trước kia."

"Lần trước hả? Ờ, vậy mà tôi cứ tưởng tôi là người duy nhất của anh chứ."

"Hả?"

"Lần trước, anh bảo anh yêu Sean. Tôi không dung túng cho việc ngoại tình đâu nhé. Kể cả ngoại tình về mặt tình cảm đi chăng nữa."

"Sean?" Charles hoang mang đáp. "Gì cơ?"

"Lần trước anh gọi," Erik chậm rãi nói, như thể anh đang giải thích cho một đứa trẻ, "anh đã nói chuyện với Sean. Thằng nhóc với cái giọng đang vỡ ấy?"

"A! Đúng rồi." Đến giờ Charles mới nhận ra là mình đang bị ghẹo. "À! Gian dối về mặt tình cảm!"

"Ừ. Tôi không thích thể loại đó lắm đâu."

Charles thật sự bật cười. "Ừ. Xin lỗi về chuyện đó."

"Miễn sao nó không xảy ra lần nữa là được," Erik dễ dãi nói. "Tổng cộng của anh là $12.60. Khoảng nửa tiếng nữa là có."

"Được rồi. Cám ơn anh."

Cả hai đều chợt ngừng lại. Sau vài giây, Erik chợt hỏi, "Gì chứ? Không tạm biệt à?"

Charles đỏ mặt. Chúa ơi, cả đời anh chưa bao giờ đỏ mặt nhiều đến vậy như trong suốt ba tuần qua. "Cám ơn. Tạm biệt."

Erik vẫn còn chờ đợi. Thêm một lúc im lặng để Charles nhận ra rằng Erik đang chờ anh nói cái câu đó. Anh húng hắng ho, "Yêu anh."

"Vậy mới phải chứ. Vậy là tôi đã giành lại được tình yêu của anh từ Sean rồi nhé."

"Hah," Charles yếu ớt đáp, không chắc là chuyện gì đang xảy ra, trong khi tim của anh lại đập thình thịch. Anh đã không tán tỉnh ai như thế từ lâu lắm rồi. Giờ đây khi anh không thể đọc suy nghĩ đối phương, mọi chuyện trở nên hoàn toàn khác. Nó khó hơn, nhưng cũng hấp dẫn vô cùng tận.

"Vậy chào nhé," Erik bảo.

"Khoan đã! Không— không đáp lại à?"

Erik bật cười. Giọng cười ấy như đem một hơi ấm tràn dọc sống lưng Charles. "Anh phải cố gắng hơn thế mới được cơ," Anh ta nói rồi cúp máy.

Lần này thì hộp pizza không có lời nhắn nào, nhưng Charles cũng không quan tâm lắm. "Anh phải cố gắng hơn thế mới được", Erik đã nói vậy. Như thế có nghĩa là sẽ còn lần kế tiếp. Niềm hy vọng đó làm Charles không khỏi phấn khởi mỉm cười.

–

Charles đợi đến đúng giờ đó vào thứ Tư tiếp theo để gọi. Anh không sao tập trung viết giáo án được khi mà mắt cứ vô thức liếc nhìn đồng hồ vài giây một lần, chờ đợi kim phút đi từ số 3, rồi 4, và rồi… chính nó! Vào đúng 12:25, anh chụp lấy cái điện thoại mà ấn vội ấn vàng số điện thoại của tiệm pizza, quýnh quáng đến nỗi nhấn nhầm số và phải cúp máy gọi lại. Khi chuông bắt đầu reo, anh ngả dựa vào chiếc ghế văn phòng quá khổ, kéo kéo sợi dây điện thoại đầy lo lắng.

"Frost's Pizzas đây."

Không phải Erik. Bao tử của Charles rớt thụp xuống đầy thất vọng, cho dù anh biết rõ là cơ hội để Erik bắt máy không lớn lao gì. Chắc hẳn chỗ đó phải có đến nửa tá nhân viên, và bất kì ai cũng có thể canh điện thoại. Hơn nữa, Charles cũng không rõ phải làm gì nếu Erik có xuất hiện ở đầu dây bên kia. Tốt nhất là cứ gọi pizza rồi cúp máy như bình thường vậy.

"Chào, tôi muốn gọi một pizza cỡ nhỏ, giao đến—"

"Erik!" Cậu nhân viên gào tướng lên. "Em Người Yêu nè!"

Tim Charles hẫng một vài nhịp. Tay anh ghì chặt ống nghe đến nỗi Charles tưởng rằng lớp nhựa đó sắp nứt tới nơi. Anh nghe thấy tiếng Erik xa xa vọng lại, "Đưa đây, Alex." Một lúc sau, giọng anh ta vang lên, "Xin chào?"

"Chào! Ừm, chào anh. Là tôi đây. Charles."

"Ừ, nghe tên 'Em Người Yêu' là biết rồi."

Charles tằng hắng om sòm. "Họ gọi tôi vậy hả? Tôi có thể xin đổi cái tên khác đàng hoàng hơn không?"

"Tùy. Anh muốn được gọi là gì?"

"Tôi không biết. Miễn sao nó không nghe như thể tôi là một đứa tuổi teen si tình là được."

"Vậy anh có phải không?"

"Phải gì?"

"Một đứa tuổi teen."

Charles chớp mắt. "Không. Bộ tôi nghe giống thiếu niên lắm hả?"

"Không. Chỉ là để cho chắc thôi. Pizza như mọi hôm hả?"

Erik biết loại pizza anh luôn gọi. Charles không thể không mỉm cười trước suy nghĩ đó. "Ừ."

"Được rồi, tổng cộng của anh là $12.60. Nửa tiếng nữa là có."

"Tuyệt quá."

Một khoảng lặng khó chịu len giữa hai đường dây. Không muốn cuộc trò chuyện phải ngừng, Charles cố suy nghĩ thêm gì đó để nói. Mắt anh lướt qua mấy hộp pizza rỗng được chồng ngay ngắn ở một góc phòng kế bên cái sô-pha. "A. Lần trước Sean có viết cho tôi một lời nhắn, bảo—"

"— bảo anh gọi cho nó?" Erik tiếp lời. "Ừ, nó có nói với tôi. Đừng lo về chuyện đó. Thằng nhóc đang trải qua cái giai đoạn hoang tưởng rằng người đàn ông nào nói chuyện với nó đều là gay và độc thân…"

Erik buông xuôi câu nói, giọng thoáng chút hy vọng. Charles bật dậy khỏi ghế, cố xóa tan cái nỗi sợ là anh sẽ lỡ nói gì sai. Mấy cái điện thoại chết tiệt, anh bỗng tức giận rủa thầm. Nếu là gặp mặt và trò chuyện trực tiếp thì chắc hẳn anh sẽ làm tốt hơn rất nhiều. "Đúng là tôi có như thế." Anh nói, thầm mong giọng mình không nghẹn lại như cảm giác.

"…Ồ." Niềm hy vọng trong chất giọng Erik hiện rõ mồn một. "Là cái nào cơ?"

"Cả hai."

"Ồ. Được rồi."

"Ừ." Charles vật lộn với ý định hỏi Erik điều tương tự. Anh muốn để Erik tự nói ra và làm rõ ràng rằng anh ta cũng có hứng thú, rằng chuyện này có thể tiến xa hơn một cuộc gọi mỗi tuần và vài câu tán tỉnh.

Nhưng Erik chỉ trả lời, "Gọi lại vào tuần sau nhé?"

Charles nuốt trọn thất vọng vào trong. "Ừ. Cùng giờ luôn."

"Tốt. Tôi mong tới hôm đó lắm."

"Tôi cũng vậy."

Erik cúp máy trước, để lại Charles nhìn thẫn thờ chiếc điện thoại trong tay. Rồi anh thở dài và để điện thoại về chỗ cũ. Tốt hơn hết là anh không nên nuôi hy vọng. Erik có thể là một gã kinh khủng. Anh ta có thể không phải dạng người Charles thích. Hoặc là một tên kì thị người đột biến không chừng. Anh không cho phép mình được lún sâu quá. Mỗi tuần một ít là đủ rồi.

Mỗi tuần. Charles liếc nhìn tờ lịch và rên lên. Tại sao thứ Tư nào cũng phải cách thứ Tư kế tiếp đến bảy ngày vậy?

–

Người bắt máy lần này là một cô gái. "Xin chào, Frost's Pizzas đây," Cô ấy nói, giọng cụt lủn. "Tên tôi là Angel. Tôi có thể giúp gì được cho quý khách?"

"Angel. Xin chào." Anh chần chừ, rồi quyết định đã phóng lao thì phải theo lao. "Có Erik ở đó không?"

"Không, anh ta ở trong văn phòng rồi. Anh có muốn để lại tin nhắn không?"

"Không. Thật ra thì, có. Tôi là Charles. Charles Xavier?"

"Ồ!" Giọng cô gái ấm hẳn lên khi nhận ra anh. "Em Người— Giáo sư X!"

"Hả?"

"Erik bảo tụi này nghĩ một cái biệt danh mới cho anh. Vì anh là một giáo sư, nên tụi này nghĩ tên 'Giáo sư X' rất là hợp."

Phải rồi. Họ hẳn đã lần ra nghề nghiệp của anh bằng cái địa chỉ khi anh đặt hàng. Chắc tới giờ họ còn có nhiều thông tin về anh hơn cả mẹ anh nữa; Sharon Xavier đã chẳng màng gì tới đứa con trai độc nhất kể từ khi anh ta quyết định trở thành giáo sư đại học thay vì làm CEO cho Xavier Corp rồi.

"Giáo sư X," Anh chậm rãi nói. Anh không rõ là nó có thật sự hợp hay không. "Ít nhất thì nó vẫn tốt hơn Em Người Yêu."

"Ờ, vậy, anh có già không?" Angel hỏi.

Charles nhíu mày. "Xin lỗi?"

"Giọng anh không có vẻ là già, nhưng anh là một giáo sư lận. Hiện giờ thì tôi đang hình dung anh giống ông ngoại tôi khi mặc đồ vải tuýt."

"Ờ thì—" Charles vân vê cái áo khoác. Anh thích cái này nhất, cho dù không biết bao nhiêu lần Raven dọa đốt nó đi. "Tôi đang mặc đồ vải tuýt, nhưng tôi không già đến mức có thể làm ông ngoại ai đó đâu. Tôi hai mươi tám tuổi."

Angel huýt sáo. "Chà chà. Thiên tài à? Erik sẽ vui lắm đây. Ý tôi là vui về việc anh không già hơn việc anh là thiên tài. Cho dù phần thiên tài cũng tốt." Charles không thể không ngồi thẳng lên một chút trước những lời ấy. "Erik… ờ… anh ta có…?" Làm sao để hỏi việc này một cách tế nhị đây?

"Ba mươi, đẹp trai bá cháy, và độc thân," Angel nói liền một mạch. "Anh ta đang làm bán thời gian ở đây vì đang thất nghiệp. Không có tình cũ lằng nhằng nào hết theo tôi biết. Không bị dị ứng cái gì, biết tự chăm sóc bản thân, và thiệt ra anh ta chơi cũng được lắm một khi anh quen được với nụ cười của ảnh."

"Hả? Nụ cười của ảnh làm sao?"

"Thử tưởng tượng hình mấy con cá mập trắng trên tạp chí Shark Week rồi đội cho nó bộ tóc giả là ra. Tin tôi đi, mất một thời gian khá dài mới quen được đó." Không để Charles nói lời nào, cô lại tiếp tục, giọng cực kì nghiêm túc. "Tôi có thể tìm hiểu về tình hình tài chính của anh ta. Hồ sơ hình sự thì sẽ mất thời gian hơn chút. Cho dù tụi này khá chắc là anh chính là tuýp của ảnh—"

Mắt Charles sáng bừng lên. "Khoan, khoan đã, sao mấy người biết được vụ đó?"

"Ảnh nói về anh. Nói nhiều là đằng khác. Ờ thì, nhiều theo tiêu chuẩn của Erik. Cả ngày ảnh nói được có ba câu là cùng, vậy mà anh chiếm mất hai câu rồi."

Erik nói về anh. Erik ba mươi tuổi, đẹp trai bá cháy, và độc thân. Charles có thể cảm thấy một luồng kích thích chạy dọc từ đầu đến chân mình.

"Tóm lại là, tụi này trông chờ vào anh lắm nhé," Angel nói. "Erik chắc chắn là cái tên khó gần nhất mà tụi này biết. Anh ta không phải là người xấu, nhưng cũng chẳng thèm đi chơi nhiều. Nếu có ai đó có thể khiến ảnh ngừng hầm hầm khó chịu với tụi này thì tốt quá."

"À… ok?"

"Tôi sẽ nói với ảnh là anh gọi. Còn gì nữa không? Anh có định đặt pizza không?"

"Có chứ." Charles đặt một cái như bình thường. Xong xuôi, anh ngập ngừng một lúc trước khi hỏi thêm, "Tôi không muốn quấy rầy hay gì đâu, nhưng nếu không phiền thì cô có thể cho tôi biết lịch làm việc của Erik được không?"

"Thứ Hai, Tư, Bảy từ mười một giờ trưa đến bốn giờ chiều." Angel trả lời ngay lập tức. Charles có cảm giác như cô nàng đã chờ anh hỏi câu này nãy giờ rồi. "Anh ta thường hay trực điện thoại. Anh sẽ gặp được ảnh thôi."

"Được rồi. Cám ơn cô."

"Không có gì, Giáo sư." Anh có thể nghe thấy nụ cười của cô gái. "Pizza sẽ đến trước một giờ."

–

Charles đã cố chờ đến thứ Tư mới gọi, nhưng dường như anh không còn chút kiên nhẫn nào nữa rồi. Vậy là, vào trưa thứ Hai, anh bấm số điện thoại của Frost's Pizza, miệng gặm đầu cây bút bi khi tiếng chuông vang lên từng hồi réo rắt.

"Xin chào, Frost's Pizzas đây."

Anh thở hắt ra đầy bất ngờ. "Erik. Chào. Là Charles đây."

"Charles! Tôi không nhận ra— Anh luôn gọi vào thứ Tư mà."

Charles toe toét cười. Anh ước gì Erik có thể thấy mình lúc này; Charles đã được nhiều nguồn tin đáng trông cậy xác nhận rằng anh có một nụ cười quyến rũ chết người. "Lâu lâu thay đổi tí cũng vui mà. Mong là anh không phiền."

"Không, không có gì đâu."

"Tôi không làm anh phân tâm khỏi công việc đấy chứ?"

"Dạo này vắng khách. Mà nếu anh có gọi món gì, thì đó cũng tính là công việc mà."

"À. Phải rồi. Vậy thì cho tôi một cái pizza pepperoni. Tôi có nghe… Chà, hôm trước tôi có nói chuyện với Angel."

"Cô ấy có nói." Erik dừng một chút. "Cô bé đó đôi lúc có hơi… nhiệt tình quá. Cho nên dù cô ấy có nói cái gì thì tốt hơn hết vẫn không nên tin quá nhiều. Toppings gì?"

"Ồ. Được rồi." Tim Charles chùng xuống một chút. Có phải Erik đang ngấm ngầm bảo anh rằng anh ta không hề có hứng thú không? "Tôi lấy xúc xích, không ớt, có ô-liu."

"Tôi tưởng anh đang định thay đổi?" Giọng Erik đầy vẻ chọc ghẹo.

"Rồi rồi," Charles khịt mũi. "Cho tôi hành tây và phô-mai thêm. Cả bánh mì que nữa."

"Ok. Vậy tổng cộng của anh là $18.28. Sẽ có sau nửa tiếng nữa. Anh biết rồi đó."

"Tôi biết." Charles chợt nhận ra rằng mấy tuần nay anh mua pizza còn nhiều hơn từ đầu năm đến giờ cộng lại. Nếu anh không chia bớt phần lớn pizza cho Hank và các trợ giảng khác thì có lẽ anh đã phải lo sốt vó về thể trạng của mình rồi.

Sau một hồi im lặng, Erik bỗng khơi chuyện, "Vậy anh là giáo sư."

Chuyện trò linh tinh à? Charles hít một hơi thật sâu. Anh làm được mà. "Đúng rồi. Tôi đang dạy ở trường Columbia, khoa Di truyền học."

"Di truyền học." Tiếng Erik đột nhiên trở nên cảnh giác. "Anh quan tâm tới nó à? Sự tiến hóa ấy?"

"Cùng một số cái khác nữa," Charles đáp. Anh thầm mong là mình tưởng tượng ra sự cẩn trọng trong giọng nói của Erik. Sau vài tuần mơ mộng về Erik thế này (Vâng, Charles thừa nhận rằng chất giọng trầm ấm đó đã không dưới một lần xuất hiện trong những giấc mơ của anh), thì thật là buồn thay nếu anh ta là một người kì thị người đột biến. Charles không có can đảm để hỏi cho ra lẽ.

Erik, ngược lại, dường như không hề có chút tiếc nuối. "Nghe này," anh ta bảo, giọng nhẹ nhàng nhưng như có một lớp thép lạnh bên dưới, "nếu anh có vấn đề gì với người đột biến, thì chúng ta nên ngừng nói chuyện. Tôi là một metallokinetic, tức là tôi—"

"Anh có thể điều khiển kim loại," Charles mừng rỡ thở phào. "Ôi, xuất sắc."

"Vậy là anh không kì thị?" Erik hỏi, giọng có chút nhẹ nhõm.

"Không hề, bạn của tôi!" Charles khúc khích cười. "Tôi cũng là người đột biến. Thần giao cách cảm."

"Thật à? Tuyệt… tuyệt quá." Và Erik thật sự nghe có vẻ kinh ngạc. "Tôi cứ sợ… Tôi định nói với anh là nếu anh không thích người đột biến thì tôi sẽ phải ngừng nói chuyện ngay lập tức. Nhưng anh cũng là người đột biến. Tốt quá rồi."

"Tốt quá." Charles lặp lại, phấn khích lan khắp người dù cho anh có cố ngồi yên. Đầu óc anh đang quay cuồng. Rồi giờ thì sao? Liệu có sớm quá để gặp mặt không?

Trước khi anh có thể quyết định thì Erik đã nói tiếp, "Pizza của anh sẽ đến nhanh thôi. Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau."

Charles chớp mắt trước lời chia tay đột ngột. "Ồ. Được thôi."

Anh dập máy, vẫn còn bối rối. Anh cứ tưởng mọi việc đang diễn ra êm xuôi chứ. Có vẻ như khả năng đọc suy nghĩ người khác khi không sử dụng năng lực của anh tệ hơn anh nghĩ nhiều.

Nhưng khi pizza của anh được giao đến, Charles hiểu ra: trên nắp hộp có ghi tên và số điện thoại của Erik. Lời nhắn _'Gọi tôi sau sáu giờ nhé?'_ được viết tháu bên dưới.

Tim Charles nhảy lên rộn rã khi anh quýnh quáng chụp lấy di động của mình và lưu số Erik vào. Anh đăm đăm nhìn nó một hồi lâu, không dám tin nổi. Anh muốn gọi ngay bây giờ cơ. Nhưng rồi khi anh quay sang nhìn đồng hồ - còn tận sáu tiếng nữa. Chết tiệt thật.

Cả chiều đó Charles chẳng làm được việc gì ra hồn. Bụng dạ anh cứ xoắn lại vì hồi hộp. Mấy tháng rồi Charles mới có một cuộc hẹn hò đúng nghĩa như thế này. Trước giờ anh chỉ lê la từ quán bar này tới quán bar nọ, và cho dù nó cũng khá vui, nhưng anh vẫn hy vọng tìm được ai đó nghiêm túc. Em gái Charles hiện còn đang hẹn hò lâu hơn bất cứ cuộc tình nào của anh trước giờ. Anh không chối là anh không khỏi ghen tị khi thấy Raven và Hank yêu nhau đến vậy. Anh cũng muốn được như thế. Anh luôn muốn vậy, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên anh chịu thừa nhận với chính mình.

Nếu Erik mời anh đi chơi… Chúa ơi. Anh biết phải làm cái quái gì trong một cuộc hẹn đây? Anh phải mặc cái quái gì bây giờ? Tất nhiên là không phải vải tuýt rồi - vì cho dù anh có thich nó thế nào đi chăng nữa, anh phải đồng ý với Raven rằng nó làm anh trông già hơn rất nhiều. Anh thầm lướt qua đám quần áo trong tủ. Quần jeans? Áo thun? Hay một cái áo sơ-mi đơn giản? Niềm an ủi duy nhất của Charles chính là việc họ sẽ phải gặp mặt đối mặt, và như vậy, với khả năng đọc suy nghĩ của mình, anh có thể trở nên dạn dĩ hơn nhiều.

Anh lo lắng tới mức vẫn chưa sẵn sàng khi đồng hồ điểm sáu giờ. Anh còn chưa nghĩ ra được mình nên nói gì nữa. Sau năm phút cố gắng suy nghĩ trong đau khổ, anh quyết định cứ tự biên tự diễn cho xong. Anh nín thở khi nhấn số và nghe tiếng chuông chờ điện thoại.

Không đầy hai giây sau, Erik đã bắt máy. "A-lô?"

"Erik! Là Charles đây."

"Charles. Mừng quá. Tôi cứ tưởng là anh sẽ không gọi."

Charles bật cười. "Sao tôi có thể không gọi được cơ chứ?"

"À, ừ… Tôi muốn hỏi xem anh có rảnh để đi ăn trưa vào thứ Tư tới không. Anh có thể đến cửa tiệm và gọi pizza trực tiếp luôn."

Vậy không hẳn là một cuộc hẹn. Charles khẽ thở dài.

Rồi Erik tiếp tục, "Anh có thể đến lúc một giờ, lúc đó tôi được nghỉ trưa. Chúng ta có thể… ăn pizza với nhau."

Vậy rốt cuộc là một cuộc hẹn rồi. Tim Charles đánh trống liên hồi trong lồng ngực. "Ok. Nghe có vẻ tuyệt đấy. Một giờ nhé?"

"Ừ. Hẹn anh ở đây."

"Ừ."

Charles cúp máy và đặt điện thoại xuống. Rồi anh chụp ngay lên lại để nhắn tin cho Raven. Anh sẽ phải cần kha khá hỗ trợ về phần phục trang đây.

–

Charles thực ra chưa bao giờ đến Frost's Pizzas lần nào cả. Cửa tiệm rộng rãi và sáng sủa hơn Charles nghĩ. Tiếng chuông treo trên cửa rung lên khi anh bước vào, và anh được đón chào bởi mùi bánh pizza mới nướng và bánh mì tỏi hấp dẫn. Dạ dày anh, cho dù có đang thắt lại vì hồi hộp, cũng phải kêu lên một tiếng rõ to.

Cô gái đứng sau quầy chán chường nhìn khi anh đi tới. "Quý khách gọi gì ạ?"

Charles liếc nhanh khắp tiệm. Có một cậu nhân viên đang đứng quét dọn trong góc, nhưng cậu ta nhìn như mới mười hai tuổi vậy. Anh còn thấy ba người nữa trong bếp, nhưng họ đều quay lưng về phía anh. Ai là Erik đây?

"Xin chào," Anh nói, cố nở nụ cười tươi nhất có thể. "Tên tôi là Charles Xavier. Tôi đến đây để—"

Mắt cô gái mở to, bất ngờ lướt qua tâm trí cô và nhanh chóng hiện rõ trên mặt. Cô quay đầu vào bếp và hét toáng lên, "Erik! Charles tới rồi này. Và anh ta đẹp trai lai láng luôn!"

Charles bật cười. "Cám ơn." Ánh mắt anh tia sang người đàn ông đang bước ra từ căn bếp và - lạy Chúa, Angel quả không nói ngoa chút nào. Erik tuyệt đẹp, những đường nét trên cơ thể anh rắn chắc và khuôn mặt sắc sảo tựa như tạc tượng. Anh ta cao hơn Charles, nhưng ừ thì, đa số đàn ông đều cao hơn anh cả.

Charles không rời mắt được khỏi cơ tay rắn rỏi của Erik khi anh ta chùi tay lên tạp dề và đi tới quầy tính tiền.

"Charles?" Erik hỏi, mắt nhìn anh từ trên xuống dưới. Giọng nói ngoài đời của anh ta nghe hay hơn trên điện thoại gấp vạn lần.

"Ừ. Chào anh." Anh đưa tay ra. "Rất vui được gặp mặt, Erik."

Erik vững chãi bắt tay anh. Những ngón tay của anh ta ấm đến kì lạ. "Tôi đã nhờ Sean làm một cái pizza cho anh rồi. Có một cái bàn trống ở phía sau." Erik chần chừ. "Nếu như anh vẫn muốn tiếp tục."

Sự lo lắng trong giọng điệu của Erik làm Charles phải mỉm cười. Anh lướt qua tâm trí Erik và trả lời, _Tất nhiên rồi, bạn tôi._

Erik sững lại, và trong một giây, Charles sợ rằng anh đã làm Erik bực mình. Một số người rất ghét khả năng đọc ý nghĩ của anh, ghét sự xâm nhập của nó, và Charles không thể nào giải thích được nó bình thường và tự nhiên thế nào đối với anh, như khi anh sử dụng các giác quan của mình. Bị ghét vì nó giống như bị ghét vì biết hít thở vậy.

Nhưng rồi một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng nở trên môi Erik, ấm áp và thân thiện. _Giống trong Shark Week thật_, Charles nghĩ khi anh thầm đếm những chiếc răng trắng ngà của Erik. Nhưng nhìn chung thì không hề tệ. Thực ra, nó không hề tệ chút nào.

"Đi nào," Erik bảo, giọng đầy phấn khởi. Anh nắm lấy tay Charles. "Chúng ta có thể ngồi ăn, và rồi tôi sẽ cho anh thấy tôi làm được gì."

Charles mỉm cười nhiều đến nỗi hai má anh phát đau. "Rất sẵn lòng."

* * *

**END**


End file.
